My Comatose
by ichiruki12741
Summary: Stalked by Escaped convicts, and running down a highway, Amu gets hit by a car and falls into a coma. Returning to Japan 2 years later she becomes the new girl in school. As the lunch bell rings she meets the man of her dreams. amuto
1. First day of school

**Rating:**** If I do add any mature content then I will change the rating for this story, but so far it will be rated T for teen :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Shugo Chara Doki or any of it's contents, **_**Sadly… :(**_

_Opening Prologue:_

_"This desolate life... boring and filled with broken dreams, where is my price? Where is my night in shinning armor to bring life back to it's meaning?" Amu thought to herself as she curled herself up inside the soft comforter of her bed._

_All those rumors spread about the "cool and spicy" girl, what was so spicy about her life... always moving to a new home and a new school never making friends..._

_"I was never popular, I was never cool!! I never deserved that title!! 'My Guardian angel if you really, really exist, I'm sorry for teasing you, so please somehow, give me courage, so I can be reborn as my would-be self.' Please allow me to change into the person I want to be..._

_Show me the LIGHT give me COURAGE!!_

**Chapter 1:**** 1****st**** day of School**

**Location: ****Osaka High (yes the same school setting of Hana Kimi xD)**

**Time: ****8:32 A.m. Augest 21****st**** 2009**

**Amu Pov:**

"_O my god if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for my first day!!!" __**(A/N: NOTE: when I have writing in italics with quotes that means the character is saying a phrase in their head**_

"Amu- chan mommy is going to drive you to school today, the school just called and said your bus had to pick up some kids from another school so it was going to be late." Mother said to me as she stood at my bedroom door watching me run around to gather all my notebooks to put in my bag.

"Ok, mom. I'll meet you down in ten minutes." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Alright don't stay up here to long."

"Ok mom I promise." After that she headed downstairs and I started brushing my hair. I clipped my short layered pieces back with two black x hair clips to keep the hair from falling in my face. Next I straightened the rest of the layers and curled my bangs.

"There. Done!" I said looking into the mirror. Today I was wearing a purple baby doll dress that finished 5 inches above my knees, and an amber colored wrap, with sleeves that ended at my elbows. The wrap had been knitted and was decorated with golden sequins, making anything worn underneath it look elegant. I also had on a pair of black stilettos. I turned twice in the mirror then asked Ran's approval of my outfit.

"Does this look ok?"

"Amu- chan you look so kawaii, I bet all the boys will be drooling over you!!"

"Ha ha ha like that will ever happen…"

"AMU- CHAN!!!" my mom yelled from the front door."

"Ok ma I'm coming!!" I yelled grabbing my jewelry, and bag as I ran down stairs with my three charas.

**In the car: **

**Still Amu's Pov.:**

After I climbed into the car and my mom shut the door behind me, I quickly put on my jewelry and lucky clear lipgloss before mom started driving. I was wearing a black cross necklace with gold stripes across the middle, and gold chandelier earrings along with a gold charm bracelet.

"Amu, you're jittering, what's wrong?" my mom asked me as she stared at the traffic light in front of us.

"I'm just really nervous…" I never finished my sentence because we had retched the school within five minutes.

"Well it's you're first day sweetheart." My mom said with a smile on her face. "I know you'll do just fine."

"I know… well… ma see ya later…" I said as I got out of my mom's silver Mercedes Benz.

"Bye!" I said then closed the car door and my mom drove away. Little did I know what awaited me as I turned around to face the biggest castle I had ever seen, now known as my school Osaka High.

"Wow Sugoi…" I staired up to the building in awe.

Then the bell rung, and first period had begun…

_**A/N: **__**hey guys so what do you think so far about my new story? Later on in the chapters I will begin the Amuto moments, but for now plz REVIEW!!!! :D I am going to update some of my other stories as well. Sorry for the long wait I hate writer's blocks!!! XP**_


	2. the blue cat

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Shugo Chara Doki or any of its contents…**

**REVIEW:**

_**Still Amu's Pov.:**_

_After I climbed into the car and my mom shut the door behind me, I quickly put on my jewelry and lucky clear lip gloss before mom started driving. I was wearing a black cross necklace with gold stripes across the middle, and gold chandelier earrings along with a gold charm bracelet._

"_Amu, you're jittering, what's wrong?" my mom asked me as she stared at the traffic light in front of us._

"_I'm just really nervous…" I never finished my sentence because we had retched the school within five minutes._

"_Well it's you're first day sweetheart." My mom said with a smile on her face. "I know you'll do just fine."_

"_I know… well… ma see ya later…" I said as I got out of my mom's silver Mercedes Benz._

"_Bye!" I said then closed the car door and my mom drove away. Little did I know what awaited me as I turned around to face the biggest castle I had ever seen, now known as my school Osaka High._

"_Wow Sugoi…" I staired up to the building in awe._

_Then the bell rung, and first period had begun…_

**Back to the story:**

**Chapter 2: The blue cat:**

**1****st**** day of school continued: Amu's Pov:**

"_Oh that must be the 1__st__ bell I better get to class!"_ I said to myself as I ran to my first period class. When I got to the classroom I was the first one there. My teacher Mrs. Stanford told me to sit in the front of the classroom and wait until all the students arrived so I could make an introduction. I was in disbelief of how many kids could fit inside of a classroom. I had so many classmates, so I felt so nervous as I began to speak, but I pulled myself together and managed to say…

"Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu nice to meet you!" Then I sat down closest to the window staring at the clouds.

"Wow cool and spicy!!" I heard some people say. Well there goes the start of the rumors. I heard some other girls say that I lived in 'England' so that's why I dress like this, and others said that I probably have some hot rich boyfriend from England, but none of them are true. My mom works at a magazine company for Elle, and my dad is a photographer. Sometimes my little sister Ami would model for them. My home is fairly big, but not a mansion, I live in a neighborhood with all the homes aligning up next to each other separated by white fences. I was just a 13 year old girl with pink hair who lived the life among the "riches." That's all there is to it!! I don't have a boyfriend, and my day always follows the same routines… get up, take a shower, get dressed, do my hair, then get ready for school. Life was just so boring I often found myself day dreaming a lot at school. Though, today seemed kind of different. It was my first day in my new school after transferring out of my old one because there were a lot of gangs that moved in and my father didn't want me or Ami to get involved with them…

"Amu, can you pass out these papers for me?" Mrs. Stanford called.

"Sure." I said keeping my cool attitude. I went around the classroom passing out my assignments when I found my eyes linger on this one clique of five people.

"Hello, we are the guardians nice to meet you Amu." one boy with blond hair and maroon- pink eyes said extending his hand out for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you to. Sorry I don't shake hands…" I said walking away finishing passing out all the papers to the rest of my classmates. Then I sat back down at my desk putting all my notebooks back inside my bag.

"Cool and Spicy!" I hear them all say again. A minute later the bell rung and Language Arts was over. The following classes I had were Math, Social Studies, Science, and then lastly Gym before I headed out to Lunch. I couldn't help but notice there was a huge crowd of girls running towards the entrance of the school building (A/N: Lunch at this school is eaten outside in the warmer weather.) so I decided to check out what was going on.

A bunch of girls were screaming "Ikuto!!!!!" Others were fainting, and some were getting their notebooks out as a shadow was beginning to emerge from behind the entrance doors. When the boy opened up the doors a blush had appeared on my face. He was the dreamiest guy I had ever seen, he had dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. He was pretty tall and skinny, but I could tell that he was very muscular.

A boy walked past and was talking to one of his friends and said "Man I wish I was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he's got all the girls always surrounding him." Oh great I haven't even met the guy and I'm already beginning to not like him. I mean who would like a womanizer anyway?... I walked back to where I was under a full bloomed Sakura tree to finish up my drink. I looked back to the croud of girls and Ikuto disappeared.

"_Wasn't he just there a second ago?"_ I thought to myself with a confused look on my face.

**Ikuto's Pov:**

I had transformed with Yoru to get away from the crowd of girls, and sat on my favorite tree. I looked down to see if anyone noticed me get away, and I spotted a pink haired middle schooler lying under the tree. Since there's no one around because everyones out front I decided to get to know the new girl. So I character changed with Yoru and used my tail as an anchor to keep me from falling while I hung upside down. My face was now a few inches from hers and I said "Yo!"

"Ahhh!!!" she screamed and backed up to the tree. I saw her face blush as I jumped down to her. She was probably the cutest girl I had ever seen, amber colored eyes, long pink hair, baby pink lips and perfect legs. I smirked at her to see her reaction.

"Wh…at??" she stuttered. I sat down right next to her and said "What's a girl like you doing sitting back here alone?"

"Trying to get away from all the drama…" she said as she stared at me.

"Ya, feels good to get away from it all every once and a while." I said as I put my arms behind my back and laid up against the tree. "You probably already know who I am already but my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Ya. Nice to meet you Ikuto. My name is Amu Hinamori."

"Cool. So I see your in middle school right?" I said staring up to the sky.

"Ya. I'm 13. What about you?" she asked me looking up to my face.

"17 I' m a senor."

"Whoa, so you're finishing your last year of high school?... Lucky!!"

"Well actually I don't really want school to end then I won't be able to see you anymore." I said with the same smirk on my face.

"Ha ha, how can you miss me if we have just met?" she said with a confused look on her face still blushing, but now a deep red.

"Amu, you just interest me." I said to her as I tucked in one of my legs and allowed my face to fall freely on my knee. (A/N: same pose as in the episode with the ice cream, if you don't remember here's the url for the pose: . if the url doesn't work I will post it on the bottom of my profile)

A second later the bell rang and the period was over.

"Ja ne, Amu…" I said as I walked away back to the school. Even though I was pretty far from her I still could here her say, "See ya around Ikuto!" I was smirking as I made my way to class. I don't know why but when I think about her I seem a lot happier.

**To be continued…………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: ****Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will try and update again tomorrow but If I can't I will on Friday or Saturday. Thx 4 the reviews!! :D**


	3. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: ****"I hate this part right here"… I don't own Shugo Chara Doki or any of its characters **

**Review:**

_Ikuto's POV:_

"_Cool. So I see your in middle school right?" I said staring up to the sky._

"_Ya. I'm 13. What about you?" she asked me looking up to my face._

"_17 I' m a senor."_

"_Whoa, so you're finishing your last year of high school?... Lucky!!"_

"_Well actually I don't really want school to end then I won't be able to see you anymore." I said with the same smirk on my face._

"_Ha ha, how can you miss me if we have just met?" she said with a confused look on her face still blushing, but now a deep red._

"_Amu, you just interest me." I said to her as I tucked in one of my legs and allowed my face to fall freely on my knee. (A/N: same pose as in the episode with the ice cream, if you don't remember here's the url for the pose: . if the url doesn't work I will post it on the bottom of my profile)_

_A second later the bell rang and the period was over._

"_Ja matte ne, Amu…" I said as I walked away back to the school. Even though I was pretty far from her I still could here her say, "See ya around Ikuto!" I was smirking as I made my way to class. I don't know why but when I think about her I seem a lot happier._

**Chapter 3: Butterflies **

**1****st**** day of school still continued:**

**Amu's POV:**

"_It was pretty awkward meeting Ikuto… but I don't think he's really such a bad person…"_ I thought to myself as I walked to Language Arts. "Uggghhh!!!" I said out loud, almost echoing in the hall way. I really hated English it was my worst subject. "_Only 2 more periods and the day ends,"_ I kept on telling myself.

Finally arriving at my destination I sat down by the far back classroom window so I could take the time to just sit there and day dream while my teacher was just "blah, blahing about grammer and etc…"

Five minutes later after sitting down I found a certain blue- haired cat standing out the classroom door as the bell rang. As the teacher turned around to write something on the board, Ikuto threw me a note. Then he walked away. So I decided to read it while the teacher failed to notice.

The note said:

_Amu koneko, (A/N: kitten in Japanese)_

_Meet you outside the school entrance after school. I need to ask you something._

_P.S. Oh by the way you looked very cute today *inserts smirk here*_

_He he… here's my number don't lose it!!!! (570)588-3962 Don't give it away either you're the only girl who actually has it. He he you must feel lucky right now. *smiles* See you soon…_

_-Ikuto _

**Back to Amu's POV:**

I put his number in my phone, knowing that I would probably regret it later on and started staring out the window again thinking about all the possible things that Ikuto wanted to ask me at the end of school.

The last 2 periods flew by like nothing ever happened. I started to pack up my things at my new locker when Rima (a girl from my 1st period class along with Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Kairi- san) "Hey Amu!" she said to me. Oh "Hey Rima. What's up?" I asked walking over to her closing my locker door.

"The guardians want to meet you tomorrow, is that ok with you?"

"Sure, but why?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"Silly you'll find out later!" Rima said walking away to meet up with Yaya at the end of the hall way. "_Well I better get going." _I said to myself as I exited the building and started walking my way to the front enterace. "wow the sunset looks so pretty today!" I said out loud. Then I heard something coming out from behind me so I turned around to see what it was but there was nothing there so I turned back around to start walking again but I found Ikuto standing right infront of me only 3 inches away from my face so I screamed.

"IKUTO!!! Why'd you have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry Amu koneko, I just wanted to surprise you." He said taking a few steps back.

I started blushing. Then managed to ask… "why do you call me koneko?"

"Well since you gave me the nickname of a perverted cat I decided I should call you my little kitten." He said with that devilish smirk on his face.

"W..well what did you want to ask me?"

"Amu, what are you're plans for tonight?'

"nothing that I could think of…" I said looking back to him and staring into his sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

"well then, go out with me tonight." He said looking back into my eyes.

"HHHhhhuhh???" did I just hear right or did Ikuto just ask me out on a date?

"Please Amu koneko?" He asked me with his adorable puppy dog eyes. How could I resist?

"Fine, as long as you don't try anything perverted."

"I wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't want me to do. By the way Amu make sure you dress up, I'll pick you up at 6:00 I'll be at you door step."

"and I'll be waiting"

"wait Ikuto my house number is 004 on Sakura Lane. Don't forget or I'll kill you for making my dad flip out!!!"

"Ok I promise!!" he said as he walked away.

"See you in a little!!" I said as I made my way home. "_Why is it everytime I see Ikuto I always get butterflies in my stomach?"_

**15 minutes later:**

I arrived at my house and opened the front stain glassed door. "Ma, Dad, Ami I'm home!" I yelled to the living room where they were modeling Ami again for mom's next magazine cover.

"Hey Amu- chan how was your day at school?" my Mom asked

"Good. A boy named Ikuto asked me out tonight." I said while keeping my cool and spicy attitude.

"Ooo cool and spicy." My mom and Ami said.

"Nnooooo!!! It's to early for my baby to grow up yet!!!" my Dad yelled as he ran into the bathroom locking himself in there.

I just started laughing, as I walked my way up the stairs. Then my mom said, "Have fun tonight but don't be home late or you'll be grounded ok?"

"alright ma!" I said as I opened up my bedroom door and started to get ready for my date.

**TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Next time:**

_Where is Ikuto taking Amu?_

_Why does she have to dress up?_

_Is Amu going to be raped? I hope not but Ikuto may want to… *snickers*- Ikuto_

"_HEY!!!!"- Amu _

_Sorry Amu don't kill me!!!!_

**A/N: Plz plz plz REVIEW!!! I beg of you… by the way sorry for the day late update, yesterday I went to Dorney Park with my cousins. :D so I couldn't find the time to write but I'll try to update faster next time!!! ^^ **


	4. limo, pervert, & restaurant reservations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline :(**

**Review:**

**Amu's POV: **

_I arrived at my house and opened the front stain glassed door. "Ma, Dad, Ami I'm home!" I yelled to the living room where they were modeling Ami again for mom's next magazine cover._

"_Hey Amu- chan how was your day at school?" my Mom asked_

"_Good. A boy named Ikuto asked me out tonight." I said while keeping my cool and spicy attitude._

"_Ooo cool and spicy." My mom and Ami said._

"_Nnooooo!!! It's to early for my baby to grow up yet!!!" my Dad yelled as he ran into the bathroom locking himself in there._

_I just started laughing, as I walked my way up the stairs. Then my mom said, "Have fun tonight but don't be home late or you'll be grounded ok?"_

"_alright ma!" I said as I opened up my bedroom door and started to get ready for my date._

**Chapter 4: a limo, pervert, and restaurant reservations**

**Still Amu's Pov:**

I ran up to my room and started to get ready for my date. Man I was sooo nervous I had no idea what was going through my head. I just knew that since it was my first date it'd have to turn out perfectly. I asked Miki to draw out some designs for my outfit to wear tonight, then got Ran's approval. (A/n: all the characters have their charas in this story if you didn't know) Lastly Su helped sew the outfit together. I was so glad to have very helpful guardian characters, I wish that when I grow up someday I could be more like them.

"Amu- chan, the outfit's done!" Su told me.

"Thank you all very much!!" I said as I ran into the bathroom and slipped on my strapless black baby doll dress with whit poka-dots on it. Then I walked out of the bathroom and put on a pair of my brand new back stilettos, a heart shaped diamond necklace Dia and Ran gave me for my 13th birthday.

After I put on some silver hoop earrings and put my hair up in a messy bun. Lastly I put on my chrome black eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip-gloss.

"I'm all set!!" I said looking back in the mirror.

Just then the door bell rang.

"That must be him." "MOM!!!" I yelled "Can you get the door for me?"

"No problem sweetheart!!" she yelled back up at me.

"Coming!" my mom said making her way to the front door.

Just then I gathered my cell phone lip-gloss and purse, and ran my way down the stairs causing me to slip on the last step, damn stupid heels!!! I yelled to myself never hitting the floor, because two heart warming arms caught me before I fell and brought me closer to my date. He was now holding me like a princess about to take me away to his enchanted castle or something…

"Thanks" I said looking up to his face. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck as he still held me.

"Your welcome. We better get going princess I made reservations for us." He said while smirking at me.

Awe he called me princess! I stared squealing in my head careful not to let Ikuto notice, but I started blushing big time, and I think I saw him smiling.

"mmkay. Bye ma, dad, and Ami see you all later!!" I yelled to them as Ikuto carried me out of my house.

He placed me into this humungous stretch limo and shut the door behind us. Man I had no idea Ikuto was so rich!

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Amu you look very kawaii tonight…" I said looking back at her adorable face and placed my hand atop her knee.

"Pervert!" She yelled at me. I then pulled away and stared laughing.

"Ikuto what's so funny?" she said looking at me with her face beet red.

"It's nothing…" I said as I began to calm my laughing down.

"ok.. then… Ikuto what restaurant are we going to?"

"It's a surprise, but trust me you'll love the food it's amazing." I said

"Cool, can't wait to eat I'm starving!" she said looking back at me.

Oh I could have so much fun with what she just said…

"Me too luckily I have you here otherwise I wouldn't be able to survive, maybe I'll just start eating right now…" I said inching closer to her lips enough that I could fell her breath on my lips.

"Hentai!!!" She yelled.

I then covered her mouth and told her to "Shut up the driver won't be able to drive if you keep yelling like this." I whispered into her ear. Then she began to calm down once again, but she was still blushing. I love teasing her, it's just so much fun!

"Fine, but I told you not to be perverted." She told me.

"Who says I'm being perverted?! Amu do you even know what a pervert is like?"

"No, I've only seen them on TV."

**Normal POV:**

"Well a pervert is someone who…" *Ikuto whispers in Amu's ears to low for the author of the story to hear what he's saying*

"AHhhhhh!!!!! Hentai!!!!!" Amu screams Hitting her head on the ceiling of the limo knocking herself out.

"Amu, AMU, **AMU**!!!!!" Ikuto starts yelling to Amu who is now lying in the aisle.

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Driver please stop the car!! And call the ambulance!"

**Preview:**

"_Two years ago, I remember running away from these two escaped convicts on a highway, where a car hit me and I was stuck in a __**coma for two years**__ to awaken this year and return to Japan…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: hey sorry for the late update. I may not update again for awhile due to finals in school, but don't worry I will be back!!!! Anyway plz plz plz REVIEW TO KEEP ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!! xD**


	5. WARNING!

**A/N: I may not update this fanfic My Comatose until June 13****th**** because I have finals at school**, I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have a lot of school work to due and I can't get on my computer as often as I want to. ( I will be back I promise, I really want to finish my stories!!!)

BUT I STILL WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL SOME **PREVIEWS** ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS for when I come back:

**HERE IS A PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 5:**

"_Two years ago, I remember running away from these two escaped convicts on a highway, where a car hit me and I was stuck in a __**coma for two years**__ to awaken this year and return to Japan…"_

_(A/n: Amu doesn't pass out because of hitting her head while in the limo, you'll find out what happens in later chapters)_

**CHAPTER 6:**

Ikuto,

I really had so much fun with you last night,

Hope that we can get together again sometime.

Thanks for taking care of me.

P.S.: turns out I actually think ur an awesome guy

- Amu

**CHAPTER 7:**

"Slowly I'm slipping away, I can feel it… my _nighmares_ are beginning to grow with time. I know I won't be able to see _him_… separated, is worse than death."

**CHAPTER 8:**

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi, there's nothing that we can do. She's fallen back into a coma and may not ever awaken again………

**CHAPTER 9:**

A new future, new girlfriend, going to college, and seeing _her_ once again

**CHAPTER 10:**

"Ikuto!! I can't deal with this anymore! Can't you see I'm _lost_ without you!...

**CHAPTER 11:**

"Finally!"

**CHAPTER 12:**

A/N: Special Secrets unleashed!!!


	6. Memories Before Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!! Ugh…**

**Review:**

"_Two years ago, I remember running away from these two escaped convicts on a highway, where a car hit me and I was stuck in a __**coma for two years**__ to awaken this year and return to Japan…"_

_(A/n: Amu doesn't pass out because of hitting her head while in the limo, you'll find out what happens in later chapters)_

**Back to the Story:**

**Chapter 5: Memories Before Catastrophe **

**Amu's POV:**

**(A/N: in this chapter the writing in italics means that it's part of a flashback)**

"_Just leave me alone I don't ever want to see you again Kukai, how can you just break my heart like that after I just confessed to you. You know how long we've been together, I thought that you actually liked me… but in reality it was all to make my 'best friend' jealous." I had said with tears streaming down my face as I began to run out the front door of my house. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, I couldn't face the pain he'd put me through. _

**Kukai's POV:**

"_Amu… I'm sorry…" I said as I whispered to myself. There was no really point in asking for forgiveness. I know she really hates me now, but I really wanted to be with Utau and the only way was making her jealous… so why not choose her bff as the perfect bate?_

_I left Amu to be alone for awhile because I knew that if I ended up seeing her now, the situation would only turn out even worse._

_3 hours later, and Amu still hadn't return home. That's when I began to worry, so I started to chase after her screaming her name out to the entire city._

"_AMU!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???" And still there was no answer…_

**Amu's POV:**

"_Wha… what do you people want with me???" I began to stutter as I looked up to the two x- convicts most wanted of Japan, both having knives in hand and the smell of alcohol lingering on the tips of their tongues as they spoke to me._

"_What's a pretty, little girly like you doin out dis late at night??"_

"_Obviously, she's waiting for us." The x- convicts said while staring at me._

"_No no NO!!!! Leave me alone!!!!" I said as one guy held me down and the other began to unbutton my shirt. I was trapped. No place to run. No one to come and save me all I could do was scream, but I still always had a 'voice.'_

_Then next after my shirt was undone he started at my belt. Almost half way unbuckled, Kukai came to my rescue. He pulled me away from the two men and told me to run and never look back. So I nodded and just did what he said. I ran for my life, never to see the two men or Kukai ever again. I started crying._

_Due to my blurred vision from crying so much, I failed to notice a car was headed my way. I heard a noise but couldn't hear where it was coming from. Then within a split second there was a flash of white light, and I had completely blacked out to awaken to a hospital bed. "Am I still alive? What just happened?" I thought to myself. Not being able to speak out my words. What the hell am I deaf?? What's going on? Answer me!!! Can't you people hear me?!!!!!_

_Then I realized my body wasn't moving at all, what was this?? A nightmare? _

"_Mom, please, God help me!!!" Just then I began to cry but my face or body didn't make any expression or movement. I could tell the doctor understood my condition… and spoke to me._

"_I'm so sorry Amu, you must stay strong young child. You've been in a coma for the past 2 years, and awoken today. I know your not all there yet, but you must fight, at least for your family they need you…" Dr. Ferb said while looking back at me._

"_Good news is I think you may recover by tomorrow, so just keep on fighting!!" He said while exiting my room, with my exam papers. _

_"This desolate life... boring and filled with broken dreams, where is my price? Where is my night in shinning armor to bring life back to it's meaning?" Amu thought to herself…._

_All those rumors spread about the "cool and spicy" girl, what was so spicy about her life... always moving to a new home and a new school never making friends..._

_"I was never popular, I was never cool!! I never deserved that title!! 'My Guardian angel if you really, really exist, I'm sorry for teasing you, so please somehow, give me courage, so I can be reborn as my would-be self.' Please allow me to change into the person I want to be..._

_Show me the LIGHT give me COURAGE!!_

_So that I can fight and become the person I truly want to become!!!_

_**(A/N: this next sentence ends the flash back)**_

_A few minutes later, my body became to feel heavy. The world was spinning beneath me and all I could hear was someone's calm and tender voice calling out to me._

"Amu- _koneko_? My Princess, please wake up. If you don't I just might take this chance to do something extremely perverted to you…" My prince said to me as he held my hand in his own and kissed it. Always making me feel as if I was in la la land…

**TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Ikuto,

I really had so much fun with u last night,

Hope that we can get together again sumtime.

Thxs for taking care of me.

Btw: turns out I actually think ur an awesum guy

3 Amu

(A/N: Amu is texting Ikuto here)

**A/N: PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R!!!!!!! I cannot tell you enough how much all of your reviews encourage me to keep on writing. So if you want that to happen REVIEW thx 333 Any other info check out CHAPTER 5 for upcoming previews/ or Chapter updates… some info may not be used or even changed, but for now everything is at 100%**


	7. Everlasting sleep!

**A/N: sorry for the late update again, (lol I may do that a lot xD) anyways here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of it's contents**

**Recap:**

"_Amu- koneko? My Princess, please wake up. If you don't I just might take this chance to do something extremely perverted to you…" My prince said to me as he held my hand in his own and kissed it. Always making me feel as if I was in la la land…_

**Chapter 6: An everlasting sleep**

**Amu's POV:**

"Ikuto…" I began to say coming out of my slumber. Sitting up now looking into his handsome face, and his ever so adoring blue sapphire eyes.

"Hey princess, how are u feeling? You gave me and the driver a scare." Ikuto said looking back at me.

"I'm just a little light headed that's all nothing big, but I wonder why I ended up passing out." I told him while holding a confused expression on my face.

"Me too…" Ikuto agreed. Then the doctor walked into the room, and Ikuto and I were just bursting for some answers.

"Hinamori Amu is your name right? Mine is Dr. Strauss nice to meet you. I understand you have suffered from a coma recently, is that correct?

"Um, yes, but does that have anything to do with what's happening to me?"

"We think you may be having a _**relapse. **_Now it's nothing to worry about but if within 24 hours you do pass out again you may stay in a coma for the rest of your life. Now to help prevent that you need to lay off stress, and try not to hit your head on anything. I recommend getting rest as well thinking to much can activate to many waves to corrupt in your brain."

"Thank you doctor for taking care of her." Ikuto said looking to the doctor, while I was just sitting there wide eyed and completely shocked over what just happened.

Then the doctor nodded his head and just walked out.

"Ikuto, I'm hungry…" I started to complain as I felt my cheaks on my face heat up. Ikuto began to chuckle.

Ugh, he has such a cute smile. Oh my god!! Did I just say cute??? No way I can't be falling for him already. I just met him 2 days ago.

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Alright, I'm going to get you something to eat down stairs in the kitchen. I'll be right back." I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"kay, don't keep me waiting to long." She said as I started to walk away.

Just as I walked into the elevator I could help but scream, and start hitting things. I didn't care who heard me, I was losing my girlfriend to a fucking coma. Even though I haven't known her long I feel as if I've known her all my life. She's my other half. I just can't lose her!!

Just then I got a text message:

Thx for taking care of :

turns out I actually think ur an awesum guy :D

-Amu

U don't need my thx I'll always b here 4 u.

Btw: ha ha when did I become awesum?

*inserts smirk here* I think someones starting to fall 4 me?!!!

-Ikuto

Lol keep on dreaming, Mr. big ego. xD

-Amu

Just u wait, I will make u fall 4 me some day!

-Ikuto

& I'll wait 4 tat day 2 come.

-Amu

**10 minutes later: **

While walking back to Amu's room, I could hear doctors yelling and nursed all rushing into Amu's room. The heart monitor went off, and I started to run.

"Amu!!!" I began to yell as I rushed into her room.

The nurses were holding me back as I struggled to get into her room.

"No don't leave me, Amu!!!!" Don't leave me to be alone again.

I sat down in a bench next to the doorway to her room, and a doctor came to me.

"I'm sorry, but your girlfriend has elapsed into a coma, and probably will never awaken again." Then the doctor walked away.

I ran out of the hospital screaming out the first words that came to my head, while my eyes burst into tears.

I was never going to talk to her again. Here her voice, make her blush when I messed around with her. Look at her smiling or going to be able to wipe away her tears when she cried as I held her in my arms. I was going to miss so much of her nothing would ever make up for it.

That's when my little brother walked up to me.

"Tadase…" I said to him.

"Tsukiyomi, you should just forget about her she's not coming back. She'd want you to move on." Tadase said looking down to the side walk not even looking at me in the eyes. Knowing How much my crying would end up effecting him.

I will never forget Amu…

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!...................................................................................................**

**Previews for the next chapter:**

Ikuto's POV:

A new future, new girlfriend, going to college, and seeing _her_ once again

Amu's POV:

"Ikuto!! I can't deal with this anymore! Can't you see I'm _lost_ without you!...

BOTH IKUTO AND AMU'S POV:

"Finally!"

Together at last!!

**A/N: I cannot tell you enough plz review review review!!!! It's what motivates me to keep on writing!! :D also thx for all of those who did review ^-^**

**Next chapter release: 21****st**** or 27****th****: Chapter 7: ****Extreme time jump! **


	8. Extreme time jump!

**First off I have to say thanks to all the following for reviewing my story so far: ****Shokora 'N Strawberries, ****kanameXakari, oxCuteKataraox, ShugoAngieChara, animeluver714, xxxUtauloverxxx, and sheyann.**

**(A/N: you have all just been really great encouraging me to keep this story going and It really makes me smile ^^ so thank you… and now for the moment you've all been waiting for!!!!!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENTS**

**Recap:**

_While walking back to Amu's room, I could hear doctors yelling and nursed all rushing into Amu's room. The heart monitor went off, and I started to run._

"_Amu!!!" I began to yell as I rushed into her room._

_The nurses were holding me back as I struggled to get into her room._

"_No don't leave me, Amu!!!!" Don't leave me to be alone again._

_I sat down in a bench next to the doorway to her room, and a doctor came to me._

"_I'm sorry, but your girlfriend has elapsed into a coma, and probably will never awaken again." Then the doctor walked away._

_I ran out of the hospital screaming out the first words that came to my head, while my eyes burst into tears._

_I was never going to talk to her again. Here her voice, make her blush when I messed around with her. Look at her smiling or going to be able to wipe away her tears when she cried as I held her in my arms. I was going to miss so much of her nothing would ever make up for it._

_That's when my little brother walked up to me._

"_Tadase…" I said to him._

"_Tsukiyomi, you should just forget about her she's not coming back. She'd want you to move on." Tadase said looking down to the side walk not even looking at me in the eyes. Knowing How much my crying would end up effecting him._

_I will never forget Amu…_

**Chapter 7: ****Extreme time jump!**

**(BTW: Note this chapter takes place with a 2 and 1/2 year time skip, which means Ikuto is now 21 years old in college and Amu is 18 almost graduating high school, also within the 2 year time skip Amu has remained within a coma, and Ikuto has become so depressed about Amu's disappearance that he has turned to a new girlfriend to suppress his emtions. But don't worry this is an Amuto story after all Ikuto can't end up falling for another woman right?!!! ^_~ )**

**Amu's POV:**

Where am I? Why has my vision become so hazy? "Excuse me? Can u please tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked the women in a white lab coat standing next to a grey box that was making continuously annoying beeping sounds.

"Oh my God!! Miss Hinamori your awake?!! Don't you remember you had a relapse, your still in the hospital!" the nurse had said to me

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" I cried "Where are you???"

"I'm sorry Miss Hinamori it's been 2 and ½ years within your relapse, Mr. Tsukiyomi isn't here right now. You really need your rest so that tomorrow you can be emitted from the hospital."

"But I really need to se-" I was cut off by the doctor walking into my room.

"Hinamori Amu, I'm glad to see that you've awaken turns out there was as brain tumor that was continuing to grow within your right vertebrae, we had to conduct surgery, of course with your parents consent, but removing that cancerous infection allowed you to awaken once more. That was causing you to elapse into a coma, I'm surprised to see that none of your previous doctors haven't picked up on it before!"

"So am I going to be ok? Can I go home?"

"Yes, you have returned to 95% health, but I cannot have you admitted today from the hospital, as the nurse probably already told you, you need your rest. The less stress the better it'll be for your body to fully recover. Tomorrow you may leave here and hopefully for good so take care of yourself, and just relax ok."

"Ok thank you doctor for taking care of me."

"My pleasure." And with that Dr. Strauss walked out of my hospital room leaving just me and the nurse alone. I just couldn't help but scream and jump with over excitement, my nightmare was finally over!!

**Carly's POV:**

These past few years being with Ikuto had been the happiest years of my life, though I hate having to see Ikuto act like a sad puppy every time something reminds him of _her_, part of me wishes that _she_ was still around, and part of me envies _her, _almost feeling relief that _she's_ not here to steal Ikuto away from me.

I picked up my cell and started to dial his number. ***-***-****

"Hey baby, I miss you soooo much, when are we gonna see each other?"

"Umm, maybe this weekend, I'm busy running errands for Easter right now, I got to go, I'll call you later."

"MmKay, but you owe me. I love you. Talk to ya later."

"Same."

"Bye!"

I cannot believe he just hung up the phone without so much as not even saying that he loves me, or cares. "Ugh, men!"

**Ikuto's POV:**

Troublesome women! I just said to myself as I began to walk outside the door to the hospital building. I just can't help not seeing _her _anymore. So I lied to my girlfriend as to what I'm doing. I didn't want to upset Carly, I just wanted to see Amu, it didn't matter to me if she was just lying there in a hospital bed, I just couldn't let go. I needed to see her again, I really needed her.

When I walked into Amu's room I had been floored! My eyes wide open! "What the hell?!!!" I ran to the nurse at the main counter. "Excuse me, can you tell me what is going on? Amu is not in her room!"

"Oh that's because her doctor has moved her into another location for now. Tomorrow she will be emitted."

"WhAT!!!!!!! Emitted, as In AMU IS AWAKE???!!!!!!!!!!!"

The nurse was practically freaking out from my sudden out burst and almost attacking her from behind the counter when I suddenly flipped out.

"Uuuhh um Yes she is."

"Oh my God." I felt like tearing my brains out right now.

**TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Previews for the next chapter:**

Ikuto's POV:

A new future, new girlfriend, going to college, and seeing _her_ once again

Amu's POV:

"Ikuto!! I can't deal with this anymore! Can't you see I'm _lost_ without you!...

BOTH IKUTO AND AMU'S POV:

"Finally!"

Together at last!!

**A/N: I cannot tell you enough plz review review review!!!! The next chapter will be out this weekend :D**


	9. An Amuto Meeting

**(A/N: ****, Cherry Twist, Kiorin, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Kaggie101, and oxCuteKataraox thank you all for reviewing!!! :D) **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's contents.**

**Recap:**

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

_Troublesome women! I just said to myself as I began to walk outside the door to the hospital building. I just can't help not seeing__** her**__ anymore. So I lied to my girlfriend as to what I'm doing. I didn't want to upset Carly, I just wanted to see __**Amu**__, it didn't matter to me if she was just lying there in a hospital bed, I just couldn't let go. I needed to see __**her**__ again, I really needed __**her**__._

_When I walked into Amu's room I had been floored! My eyes wide open! "What the hell?!!!" I ran to the nurse at the main counter. "Excuse me, can you tell me what is going on? Amu is not in her room!"_

"_Oh that's because her doctor has moved her into another location for now. Tomorrow she will be emitted."_

"_WhAT!!!!!!! Emitted, as In AMU IS AWAKE???!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_The nurse was practically freaking out from my sudden out burst and almost attacking her from behind the counter when I suddenly flipped out._

"_Uuuhh um Yes she is."_

"_Oh my God." I felt like tearing my brains out right now._

**Chapter 9: An Amuto meeting**

**Ikuto's POV:**

I can't see Amu the way I am right now I have a girlfriend, what am I gonna do? I glance at my watch nervously. It's 5:30 in the afternoon Carly will kill me if I'm not home by six so I should just leave now. I'll have to clear up everything with Amu another day.

I walked outside, and hopped into my silver Lamborghini murcielago, and took off.

While Cruising around the gate entrance, I couldn't help but notice there was this beautiful, tall, quite skinny, girl who had long pink hair reaching her mid- back and flowing in the spring breeze. There was a doctor helping her to walk on the sidewalk, made me wonder what happened to the poor girl. I saw her amber colored eyes, and that's when I began to realize it was Amu.

There were cars beeping out from behind me so I had no choice but to keep on driving. Oh I just wanted to grab her from behind and wrap my arms around her until she turned her oh so adorable, hue of bright pink, as she stutter to call out my name.

I really do miss her, ugh, why am I still thinking about Amu when I have a girlfriend? I hit my head against the steering wheel as I came to a red stop light. Man this is going to be a long drive.

**The very next day:**

**Amu's POV:**

"Yes! It's morning! I can finally go home!" I am so excited right now I just can't hold all the butterflies in my stomach in. "Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! We are finally going home!" I yelled out to my 4 charas. We all raced to the front counter to get my release papers, then I called dad to come pick me up.

As soon as I got home I quickly took a shower, and curled my hair. Next I put in some light gold eye shadow and mascara. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth as Miki and Dia were picking a new outfit for me to wear. After, I put on some of my favorite baby pink lip-gloss. I loved the way my lip-gloss smelled, like freshly picked strawberries, with a refreshing minty taste. When I stepped out of the bathroom Miki and Dia had my dress laid out for me on my bed.

I was wearing a white tube top dress with a silver belt around my waist and ruffles around the bottom. **(A/N: The link to see the outfit amu's wearing in this chapter can be found on my profile page) **Then I picked out some silver hoop earrings and a silver chained necklace with one large silver hoop in the middle. Lastly I put on a pair of silver pumps, and raced down the stairs to my mother.

My mom decided that I could go to school today but since I was already running 2 hours late she'd have to sign me in the office. How embarrassing!

When I had arrived at school everyone was at lunch. So I made great timing, I barely missed anything. Making my grand entrance into the school cafeteria, all eyes were on me.

It was hard to keep cool as I walked into the room. The Guardians walked up to me giving me a warm welcome back. I was so happy to see them again. Tadase invited me to sit with them all while we ate lunch. Today's special was mystery meat. Ewwww!!

After practically puking my guts out from eating lunch today, the bell rang and my next class was English. We were getting some student teachers in from the community college next to the high school to teach this afternoon, so this should be exciting!

Just then as the bell rung, Ikuto and a woman with curly red hair walked into the classroom. I smiled as Ikuto faced me. He looked as if he had total shock on his face. It was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen.

**Normal POV:**

"Alright settle down class!" Mrs. Stinson said "I have two student teachers that are going to help out the class in their studies this month so I want you to give them your full undivided attention as they make their introductions to the class."

Carly stepped out in the front of the classroom first. "Hi, my name is Carly. I am 19 years old, I am a student at Tokyo University, and my boyfriend Ikuto is the other man who is student teaching for you all today."

Amu staired up at Ikuto now wide eyed as well. Then she looked down at her desk not wanting to stare into his eyes any longer. Then Ikuto gave his speech.

"Yo! My name is Ikuto, I'm 21 years old. I am a student at Tokyo University as well."

**Amu's POV:**

Ugh, Ikuto how could you get another girlfriend! Did you really think I was going to be stuck in a coma for the rest of my life?

Mrs. Stinson asked Ikuto to pass out some papers for her and as soon as he made his way to my desk I asked Ikuto in a low whisper, "Why didn't you wait for me? Ikuto!! I can't deal with this anymore! Can't you see I'm _lost_ without you?!!..."

**TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Preview:**

"Finally!"

Together at last!!

**(A/N: PLZ PLZ Review, and encourage me to keep on writing! Next update will be on JULY 4****th****!!!!!!!)**


	10. An Amends to Suffering

**First of all I have to say OMG Shugo Chara manga chapter 42 was absolutely aggravating!! Ugh!! *Bites the bottom of my shirt like a hungry shark* Dx Loved the amutoness tho =D I recommend all amuto fans to read it ^^ lol **

**Anyway, I'd like to give thanks to all of the following for reviewing, ****Kaggie101, Cherry Twist , kanameXakari , Shokora 'N Strawberries, and oxCuteKataraox.**

**Also HAPPY 4****th**** Of JULY EVERYONE!!!!! :D I LOVE YOU ALL wahoo!!!! xD rofl**

**Disclaimer: Same as always Dx**

**RECAP:**

_**Normal POV:**_

"_Alright settle down class!" Mrs. Stinson said "I have two student teachers that are going to help out the class in their studies this month so I want you to give them your full undivided attention as they make their introductions to the class."_

_Carly stepped out in the front of the classroom first. "Hi, my name is Carly. I am 19 years old, I am a student at Tokyo University, and my boyfriend Ikuto is the other man who is student teaching for you all today."_

_Amu staired up at Ikuto now wide eyed as well. Then she looked down at her desk not wanting to stare into his eyes any longer. Then Ikuto gave his speech._

"_Yo! My name is Ikuto, I'm 21 years old. I am a student at Tokyo University as well."_

_**Amu's POV:**_

_Ugh, Ikuto how could you get another girlfriend! Did you really think I was going to be stuck in a coma for the rest of my life?_

_Mrs. Stinson asked Ikuto to pass out some papers for her and as soon as he made his way to my desk I asked Ikuto in a low whisper, "Why didn't you wait for me? Ikuto!! I can't deal with this anymore! Can't you see I'm lost without you?!!..."_

**Back to the story:**

**Chapter 10: An Amends to Suffering:**

**Amu's POV:**

Everyone had heard what I had said, and they all began to stare at me. What an embarrassment! I had no idea what to do so I decided to run to the nurse's office. I could at least stay and skip the next two periods, that's all the time I needed to stay away from the man that just broke my heart.

"Amu-chii!!" "Amu- chan!" "Amu ~desu!" Ran, Miki and Suu called out to me when they reached the office.

"What's wrong? Amu?" Ran asked me completely with concern

"My whole life sucks!" I told my little pink guardian character

"I can't live a normal life because I was constantly plagued by tumors, I am on my last year of high school, and now I just find out the love of my life has another girlfriend! My life is just not worth living anymore!"

As I yelled out my final phrase I took a scalpel from the tool tray next to the bed in the nurse's office and brought it close to my throat.

Just then the knife was pulled from my hand and I fell to the floor feeling like I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Don't you ever take your own life! Don't you know how much it will hurt the people around you, especially me! You'd defiantly end up regretting it!" Ikuto told me as he pinned me to the floor.

"It's my fault you hate me right now, but it doesn't mean you should end your life here. My God Amu put some sense into your head!"

"Ikuto!" I yelled out to him pouring out tears on my face as I clung myself to his body.

That's when reality hit me.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I don't know why I decided to run after her. I just wanted to comfort her, I wanted to tell her everything, and end the feud between her and Carly. But truly, it's probably only just begun. In reality I wanted Amu, she's all that really mattered to me.

When I saw Amu trying to commit suicide, I felt as if I were mirroring the image of myself, my broken heart. She was feeling the same pain I had felt when I lost her. I just couldn't let her leave _me_ like this. I swiftly grabbed the knife from her, pinned her to the floor and knocked her back into reality. Just then she poured herself out to me.

"Ikuto!" she wailed as she began to wrap her body around me as she lye beneath me.

"I'm so stupid, and sorry forgive me!!" she said trembling with tears streaming down her face

I began to wipe them away, leaving her clear, flawless, creamy skin. I caressed her face, feeling the want to be drawn closer to her. I looked down at her lips, they were slightly open. I felt her breath on my lips, it just seemed completely intoxicating. Sparks began to fly as I just kept on bringing my face closer and closer to hers…

**Carly's POV:**

First I saw a young beautiful pink haired girl run out of the classroom, and then I saw Ikuto running after her. That's when I thought to myself, could this be the girl Ikuto has been talking about for years? Is this girl by any chance related to _Amu?_ Well who ever she is I just can't let her get in the way of my relationship.

I asked the teacher to excuse me so I could fetch back the student and Ikuto. She said yes but to return within 10 minutes or that we'd be in serious trouble. After following Ikuto's trail my eyes just spotted that serious trouble I was trying to avoid…

TO BE CONTINUED____________________________________________________________

Preview:

"I' m sorry but I don't love you…

"I understand there's another, she was always yours anyway…

A/N: Next update may be tomorrow or next Saturday, PLZ PLZ PLZ **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG sorry for the extremely short chapter, but i am going to try and update more often!**


	11. When Emotions are Unlocked

**First I have to say, OMG Michael Jackson's memorial was sooooooooo sad to watch. When his daughter came up to say her last goodbyes to him I practically bursted in tears. I haven't even lived long enough to know the guy that well and I was crying like there was no tomorrow… anyway today was such a rough day on me I'm just glad it was over. Hopefully I'll get to go to the beach with my friends this weekend if the weather holds up. :) **

**Secondly I'd like to give THANKS FOR REVIEWING ^^ TO the following: **oxCuteKataraox, Kaggie101, and Cherry Twist. MY GOAL BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS TO GET AT LEAST 40 REVIEWS TO THE NEXT UPDATE!!!! DO YOU ALL THINK U CAN REVIEW FOR ME??? The **sooner** I get more reviews **the faster I'll update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's contents!**

**RECAP: **

"_Ikuto!" she wailed as she began to wrap her body around me as she lye beneath me._

"_I'm so stupid, and sorry forgive me!!" she said trembling with tears streaming down her face_

_I began to wipe them away, leaving her clear, flawless, creamy skin. I caressed her face, feeling the want to be drawn closer to her. I looked down at her lips, they were slightly open. I felt her breath on my lips, it just seemed completely intoxicating. Sparks began to fly as I just kept on bringing my face closer and closer to hers…_

_**Carly's POV:**_

_First I saw a young beautiful pink haired girl run out of the classroom, and then I saw Ikuto running after her. That's when I thought to myself, could this be the girl Ikuto has been talking about for years? Is this girl by any chance related to Amu? Well who ever she is I just can't let her get in the way of my relationship._

_I asked the teacher to excuse me so I could fetch back the student and Ikuto. She said yes but to return within 10 minutes or that we'd be in serious trouble. After following Ikuto's trail my eyes just spotted that serious trouble I was trying to avoid…_

**CHAPTER 11: ****When emotions are unlocked**

**Carly's POV:**

Ikuto's face was only a few centimeters away from hers. I just couldn't stop them. I knew that Ikuto could never let go of Amu, he loved her to no end. So I decided it was my turn to let go. I began to cry darting out of the nurse's office. Only hoping that _He _didn't hear me, but my wishes came to soon.

"Ikuto.." I began.

"Carly, I' m sorry but your not the one that I love…" he told me with sorrow lying deep within his sapphire eyes.

"I understand there's another, she was always yours anyway. I just regret not being able to make you fall in love with me." I trailed off with tears streaming down my face.

"Well I guess this is the end then huh?" I asked him while staring at the empty white marble floors of the endless hallway.

"Yes. I'm so.." cutting Ikuto off I ran for the main entrance of the school building and got into my car and took off. I never wanted to see him ever again he broke my heart. I cannot believe he was my first love. Truly we never had anything magical, there was only one man who ever made me feel that way, and we lost connection when we were teenagers. He strived to become a ruler over an empire, and I just strived to rule over a classroom. When was I ever going to see… "oh my god!!!"

***CAR CRASHES***

**NORMAL POV:**

"Ikuto." Amu said walking over to him

"It's over between me and Carly." Ikuto said staring at Amu with total relief

"Does that mean…" she began

"That you're my girlfriend now and _**ALWAYS **_well then yes!" Ikuto said now with a sly smirk on his face

"Well that's good to know but I was going to ask you if you loved her."

"Crush maybe but not love. Nothing I felt for her was ever as intense, fire-burning, firework-setting, spark flying, and as sensationalizing as I've ever felt for you." Ikuto said while making his way over to Amu whispering those words into her ears, causing her to fluster the color of a ripe red tomato.

"Ikuto…" Amu said as Ikuto began to trail down her neck with kisses.

Then the bell rang.

"Oh great just my luck!" Ikuto said as he grabbed my hand (picture SC manga chapter 42 ^^)

"Come on we have to get back to your teacher." Ikuto said leading Amu back to her Language Arts teacher.

**Arriving the classroom:**

"Ikuto where've you been the last period?" Mrs. Stinson asked

"Trying to find this strawberry munchkin!" (omg I'm soo hungry right now it's 1:23 in the morning and I'm still typing to finish this chapter. I made Amu sound so delicious xD lol)

"Ikuto who are you calling a munchkin?" Amu asked while Ikuto started to laugh

"Well Ikuto how's Amu going to make up the work from her last period?" Mrs. Stinson asked

"I can Tutor her after school from now on."

"WwhaAT!!!!" Amu said while looking at Ikuto in total shock. She really didn't need a tutor especially a neko cosplaying pervert, English was always her best subject.

Ikuto looked at this opportunity as a chance so he could sink his claws into Amu.

"Thank you Ikuto for your consideration, yes I do believe the more study the merrier. So I now assign you as Amu's tutor starting today."

"Alright Mrs. Stinson, I promise I'll take good care of her." Ikuto said waving back at Mrs. Stinson while walking out of the school building Amu in hand.

"Hey don't I get a say in this??" Amu said asking Ikuto

"No I'm sorry my_ love _but you do deserve a _Kiss_."

Ikuto leaned in and gave Amu a fast peck on the face. She didn't even see it coming. Amu was left all wide eyed day dreaming into a pool of nothingness.

"I always thought your lips tasted like strawberries, but I never knew you tasted that good!!"

"Pervert!"

**Amu's POV:**

If he could get a hold of me that fast I can't imagine what he would do to me when we got back to my dorm all alone. Ikuto was always a perve, but did he ever stop???

**TO BE CONTINUED____________________________________________________**

**PREVIEW: **

"Your **WHAT!!!"**

"I'm moving in!!"

**A/N: Ha **ha this story is just getting more and more fun to write!**PLZ plz REVIEW**remember the** more reviews the faster I'll write!!! **xD sorry I'm being so evil right now **^O^ ****- vampire face (1:52 in the morning)**I'm hungry as hell, the lights are so damn bright, I'm starting to nibble at myself xP lol time to get some sleep before I actually become a Vamp!


	12. Love is beyond imagination!

**First off I'd like to say sorry I didn't update for 2 weeks because I went for throat surgery on the 15****th****, so I wasn't able to access my computer for awhile. **

**Secondly, I'd like to give thanks to the following for reviewing: ****HarukaHORROR, Cherry Twist, Kaggie101, Shokora 'N Strawberries, and yuuka-hanamaya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its contents!**

**RECAP: **

"_Thank you Ikuto for your consideration, yes I do believe the more study the merrier. So I now assign you as Amu's tutor starting today."_

"_Alright Mrs. Stinson, I promise I'll take good care of her." Ikuto said waving back at Mrs. Stinson while walking out of the school building Amu in hand._

"_Hey don't I get a say in this??" Amu said asking Ikuto_

"_No I'm sorry my love but you do deserve a Kiss."_

_Ikuto leaned in and gave Amu a fast peck on the face. She didn't even see it coming. Amu was left all wide eyed day dreaming into a pool of nothingness._

"_I always thought your lips tasted like strawberries, but I never knew you tasted that good!!"_

"_Pervert!"_

_**Amu's POV:**_

_If he could get a hold of me that fast I can't imagine what he would do to me when we got back to my dorm all alone. Ikuto was always a perve, but did he ever stop???_

**(only a few chapters left!) Chapter 12: Love is beyond imagination!**

**Amu's POV:**

"So Amu, koneko I'm moving in!" Ikuto spoke to me his breath still lingering on my lips, and my face still burning.

"Your **WHAT!**" Pervert thinks just because were together now so he could stay with me… hell no!! He'll probably rape me or something in the first night.

"I mov-" I cut him off…

"I know what you said, but it's not gonna happen!" I told him, while he staired at me in disbelief.

"We _have_ to Amu, I'm your _tutor_ now, and since I have to tutor you _after_ school, it only makes sense I move in. Besides what's the problem I'm your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, b-but I'm not r-ready for this yet!!" I stuttered as my face reddened a deeper red.

"Well your just going to have to deal with it cuz your _**teacher**_ wants me to." Real great excuse Ikuto! Ugh!!

"Fine, but I'm not going to share a bed with you!" I said pointing my index finger to him. Everyone passing by the hallways heard our conversation. I could see them talking, whispering about me. I balled to fists and fumes came out of my head. Ikuto was laughing.

"Come on, let's just go _**home.**_" Ikuto said while talking my hand and guiding me to his car.

**Carly's POV:**

"Where am I?"

"Sweet-heart, your home now, you got into a car crash and mama, and papa took you home!"

"Ma…" I said beginning to cry.

"It's ok… I know…" Ma said holding my hand sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm going to make that boy **pay** for what he's done to you!"

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Ikuto you know that language arts is my best subject right, so there's just no point in tutoring me."

"Ya, I know! I just used it as an excuse so I could have some quality time with my little _koneko_." Purring with the last word I put a huge smirk on my face, as I saw her blush out the corner of my eye.

Amu began to put her purse and belongings away, and I made way to her room behind her.

"Ikuto…" Amu began

"What?" I said looking back at her, as she stood at the top step of her stairs. (A/N: Amu lives in an apartment now, so no parents or family around)

"I'm going to take a shower so I'll see you in a bit."

"Can I join you?" I looked up at her with a dead serious expression on my face.

"HELL no, you nekomimi hentai _cosplay_ otoko!!" I started to laugh.

"What you actually took me serious?" I said now looking back at her again. Oh shit! She's pissed! With Amu about to blow, I transformed with yoru, and darted down the stairs. I hid right behind the couch in Amu's living room, and let out a sigh.

Amu slammed the bathroom door as she went in.

I just thought to myself tonight is going to be really fun.

"How so Ikuto?" Yoru spoke to me. Oh I forgot I was still transformed with him.

"Oh nothing really, I just have this little idea… or more like sceme up my sleeve."

"He, he…" Yoru said as we both jumped out from behind the couch.

**Carly's Mom's POV:**

"Just tell me where the boy's address is and I'll take care of everything!"

"24th Easter drive…" My daughter said looking at me, limbs broken and leg tied to a board. He's so going to pay for this my daughter had such a wonderful feature ahead of her, going into the stardom of dance, and partnering up with Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto.

"Ok hun, I'm going now, are you going to be ok if I leave you here? Your father is going to be home in alittle while to help take care of you."

"I should be ok… but where are you going?"

"To get **revenge!**" I said looking back at my baby and leaving her bed room, closing the door softly.

**Carly's POV:**

"Oh no! I have to warn Ikuto before my mom gets there. Who knows what she'll do if she gets ahold of him!!....

**TO BE CONTINUED****____________________________________________________**

**Preview:**

"I-Ikuto…" Amu said stuttering

"I can't wait any longer… GIVE ME IT NOW!!!" Ikuto said in a low demanding voice

Amu shook the cat-nip she had in her hand.

Ikuto launched himself…

**A/N: **OMG I can just picture this preview actually happening in Shugo Chara that would be hilarious!! ^^ I'm sorry again for taking so long to update. On top of surgery, I've been busy with youtube, and creating my very own production company and**website!!!! **So I didn't have much time to get this done. I know you all really have been waiting sooo long, and probably want to kill me right now… Gomenasi! =3 Also if you want to see my new website it'll be in my profile description at the top!! I'll say Solstice Studios Offical Website, you can't miss it!! On July 28th on I'm going to be holding an AMV **competition for members **to become apart of **Solstice Studios!** :)

**Lastly PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	13. Arresting the Heart!

**Hey everyone!! :D thx to the following for reviewing: **Kaggie101, Helapayne, HarukaHORROR, oxCuteKataraox, Shokora 'N Strawberries, and Cherry Twist.

So this is going to be the final chapter of my Comatose, I'd like to thank you all for keeping up with me throughout this year it means a lot! I'm thinking about having a **sequel**** to this story soon, so make sure to check back with me!! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara Doki or any of it's contents!**

**Recap:**

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

"_Ikuto you know that language arts is my best subject right, so there's just no point in tutoring me."_

"_Ya, I know! I just used it as an excuse so I could have some quality time with my little koneko." Purring with the last word I put a huge smirk on my face, as I saw her blush out the corner of my eye._

_Amu began to put her purse and belongings away, and I made way to her room behind her._

"_Ikuto…" Amu began_

"_What?" I said looking back at her, as she stood at the top step of her stairs. (A/N: Amu lives in an apartment now, so no parents or family around)_

"_I'm going to take a shower so I'll see you in a bit."_

"_Can I join you?" I looked up at her with a dead serious expression on my face._

"_HELL no, you nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko!!" I started to laugh._

"_What you actually took me serious?" I said now looking back at her again. Oh shit! She's pissed! With Amu about to blow, I transformed with yoru, and darted down the stairs. I hid right behind the couch in Amu's living room, and let out a sigh._

_Amu slammed the bathroom door as she went in._

_I just thought to myself tonight is going to be really fun._

"_How so Ikuto?" Yoru spoke to me. Oh I forgot I was still transformed with him._

"_Oh nothing really, I just have this little idea… or more like sceme up my sleeve."_

"_He, he…" Yoru said as we both jumped out from behind the couch._

_**Carly's Mom's POV:**_

"_Just tell me where the boy's address is and I'll take care of everything!"_

"_24th Easter drive…" My daughter said looking at me, limbs broken and leg tied to a board. He's so going to pay for this my daughter had such a wonderful feature ahead of her, going into the stardom of dance, and partnering up with Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto._

"_Ok hun, I'm going now, are you going to be ok if I leave you here? Your father is going to be home in alittle while to help take care of you."_

"_I should be ok… but where are you going?"_

"_To get __**revenge!**__" I said looking back at my baby and leaving her bed room, closing the door softly._

_**Carly's POV:**_

"_Oh no! I have to warn Ikuto before my mom gets there. Who knows what she'll do if she gets ahold of him!!...._

**Chapter 13: Arresting the Heart!**

**Carly's POV:**

I texted Ikuto about my mother, I hope that she doesn't hurt him. I began to dial the police on my cell.

"_Hello 911 how may I help you?"_

"Yes my name is Carly Nakamura, I'd like to place an arrest for attempt of murder."

"_Please list your current situation…"_

"My mother Suzuki Nakamura has threatened to kill my ex- boyfriend Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and she may be on her way to his home right now!!"

"_Alright I'll need Mr. Tsukiyomi's current address please."_

"910 Easter avenue… please hurry who knows what my mother is capable of!!"

"_Thank you for calling Ms. Carly Nakamura, we are now sending dispatches over to the area. Please keep in touch of any other information."_

"I will and thankyou, bye!"

After I hung up the phone I couldn't help but sigh with relief. I got my cane beside my bed, and slowly unraveled myself from my covers to my car in my garage.

**10 minutes later:**

I arrived at the police station, unharmed surprisingly with all of my broken injuries from the car crash before.

As I made way to the front counter, I asked for my mother.

Turns out the police caught her midway up Easter avenue, and brought her back to a holding cell just five minutes ago.

"Thank god!!" I said to myself.

I'm glad none got hurt, then I wouldn't be able to see my mother anymore. Even though she's rational she's still my mother and I love her so much. If I couldn't see her again I'd lose everything that I had left.

Walking down the main hall inside the police station suddenly the alarms go off!! Then a speaker announces on the over com…

"**Everyone prepare for temporary lockdown!"**

**Amu's POV:**

I walked out of my bathroom and quickly got dressed, then made my way to my bed room where a blue haired koneko was lying in my bed.

"You get the floor tonight!!" I said pointing to Ikuto.

"Whaa but Amu _koneko, _it's so cold and your bed is just so comfy and warm…" Ikuto said as he rubbed his head into my pillows.

"Ughhh…" I said making my way to my desk drawer, he he I knew this would come in handy!! Lifting a container full of cat-nip I saw Ikuto character change with Yoru. Cat ears appeared on his head, and his eyes went wide.

"I-Ikuto…" I said stuttering

"I can't wait any longer… GIVE ME IT NOW!!!" Ikuto said in a low demanding voice

I shook the cat-nip I had in my hand. Then Ikuto launched himself at me.

I fell to the floor with Ikuto atop of me. I held the container above my head.

"You can have the cat-nip if you be a good _kitty_." Ha ha I couldn't help but smile to myself this was just so much fun.

"What do you want me to do master? I'll do _anything_!" Ikuto told me and I looked at the position we were in. I blushed.

"Pervert!!!!"

"Well I didn't mean that, Amu look at who's the pervert now!"

**Ikuto's POV:**

I couldn't help but laugh to myself she's just so cute when she blushes.

"Ugh!!" Amu said as she squirmed around underneath me. I held her down, and wasn't going to let go unless she gave the cat-nip.

"Amu, give me the cat-nip and I'll let go."

"No, I'll only give you the cat-nip if you sleep on the floor tonight."

"No deal, besides it's to cold, and hard, I'd much rather stay with you. Plus I am your boyfriend, why can't I?"

"Fine, Ikuto! But just don't do anything perverted."

"Whatever," I said.

I got off Amu and stood up.

**Normal POV:**

Amu and Ikuto both made their way to Amu's bed. On the way there Amu tripped on a slipper and landed onto the bed. The cat-nip was thrown up into the air, hit the ceiling, and opened up to spill out the cat-nip all over Amu and the bed.

And well you all know what happens next…

**Amu's POV: (Thoughts the next day)**

I'm glad to have met Ikuto, and I'm happy that I have gotten my life back from **my comatose. **Now every day of my life is always filled with new adventure and excitement!

**THE END!____________________________________________________________**

**Preview: ****(For my sequel I may write depending on the amount of reviews I get for this story)**

"We have you surrounded Suzuki, please put your hands up where we can see them!"

Suddenly she pulls out a gun from her pocket, and several shots are fired.

"Amu!"

"IKUTO!!!!"

"I'm pregnant!"

**As always ****please please review**** if you want me to write a sequel! 3 more days till Shugo Chara chapter 43 I can't wait!! It's gonna be SMOKEN!! xD lol **

**If I get at least 60 reviews or more for this chapter I will write the sequel!!!**


End file.
